Love, Pain and Loss
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: The trial is finally starting in Coal Valley, but what happens when a turn of events take place? Will all be well again within the small little town? And what about Jack and Elizabeth? Will their love last through a trial? Or will the strains and stains of a trial tare their love apart? Read and find out!


Love, Pain and Loss

Chapter 1: Starting of a Trial

It was a hot and sticky summer's day when the trial took place. It didn't matter how hot it got anyone who was anyone was at the trial. If they weren't sitting within the small log building then they were standing outside or in the doorway awaiting for the trial to begin.

Woman were fanning themselves with homemade fans while the men rolled up their shirt sleeves to keep from overheating. Children sat by their mother's sides being good and doing as they were told. Gab and his siblings looked straight at Elizabeth who was sitting just two rows in front of them. Elizabeth could feel little eyes burning into the back of her head. Turning around she looked at them. The children's faces looked weary and full of worry. What would happen to the town that they were raised in?

Breaking the awkwardness Elizabeth smiled at the children and spoke to them in a kind hearted voice. "How are you children doing this morning?" She knew it was an odd question to ask with the way things were, but what else could she ask?

"Alright, I guess." Gab answered with a grumble. How he hated Mr. Gowen. His mother may have taught him not to hate such people, because it was a sin to do such a thing, but he just couldn't help it. Mr. Gowen was the one responsible for killing his Pa in the mines along with the rest of those men.

Miss. Thatcher," Emily's sweet, small voice came. "What will happen to Mrs. Stanton if the judge goes with the bad man Mr. Gowen?"

"Emily! We do not ask such questions." Mrs. Montgomery scolded her daughter.

"Oh, it's alright, I don't mind answering her question." Elizabeth replied with haste. However, after she replied she had wondered how she would answer such a question. "Nothing is going to happen to Mrs. Stanton. The judge will see to that."

Emily just smiled at Elizabeth and went back to what she was doing. Playing with her hair ribbon. A hand landed on Elizabeth's shoulder as she finished up her conversation with the Montgomery children. Looking up Elizabeth saw Jack standing over her. "Jack." She said with a smile. It was so good to see him.

"Elizabeth, Mrs. Montgomery." He tipped his hat to the woman with a soft smile. Taking a seat next to his love Jack settled in for what he hoped would be a short trial. He knew Noah Station and his family were innocent just like the rest of those families and. It was Gowen who was at large.

Elizabeth's heart began to pick up phase. It was almost time for the trial to start. Gripping her egg shell colored gloves she tried to keep calm, but it was easy to see that it wasn't going to be so easy. Taking her eyes off of her hands she looked around the room and saw Abigail coming towards them. Taking a seat Abigail managed a strong smile. Elizabeth smiled back with warmth and friendliness. Her friend had been through so much and yet Elizabeth still wondered how Abigail could manage this trial and her café. After the incident with Gowen the other day her café had really taken a hit, but her friends stood by her and soon she had costumers again. Not everyone came as they did before, but a majority of them did.

"Abigail." Jack said with a smile.

"Hello Jack and Elizabeth." Abigail replied.

"How have you been?" Elizabeth asked with concern. When she left the café this morning Abigail was at a table taking a couples order. Even though Abigail remained strong and hopeful Elizabeth could see the fear within her eyes as the effect of sleep began to show.

"I will tell you what I told Bill. I've been better, but I've also been worse."

"Did you sleep well?" Elizabeth asked. She knew that Abigail hadn't been sleeping very well over the past two nights.

"As good as one can, when something such as this is taking place in their very own backyard." A little boy around six walked up to Abigail and waited until she acknowledged him. "Good morning Tommy." She told him with a smile.

"Good morning Mrs. Stanton." Tommy replied with a toothless grin. "Did you bring them?" he asked as his hands remained clamped behind his back.

"I did." Abigail reached into a purse and pulled out a brown paper bag full of her homemade sugar cookies. After Tommy had helped her with a few things around the cafe she decided that this was the best way to repay him.

"Thank you Mrs. Stanton." Tommy said with happiness. Running back to his Ma he began digging into the cookies.

"Mrs. Stanton, do you have anything else?" Emily's voice called out.

Abigail turned to see the Montgomery children. Laughing a little she dug into her purse once again. This time she pulled out another bag, but this bag had Chocolate Chip cookies in it."

"Thank you!" all three children exclaimed with happiness.

"Children! There will be no going to the general store for a whole week." Mrs. Montgomery scolded her children.

"But Ma, we were just asking." Her middle son replied as chocolate lingered in his small face.

"Still you shouldn't be asking. Now I want you to sit there and be good." All three children ate their fresh and warm cookies in silence.

While sitting within his seat Jack could feel the tension that Elizabeth tried to keep hidden. Taking her hand gently Jack leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Everything is going to be alright." Elizabeth nodded and shut her eyes. She prayed he was right. As Jack kissed her head the noise of the children could be heard from behind them.

"Gross." The youngest Montgomery boy replied. Emily giggled as she put her hand over her little mouth. She thought it was nasty to, but also cute at the same time. Jack and Elizabeth turned towards the children.

"I've seen Ma and Pa do that before." Emily replied with a childish grin.

"Children! That's enough." Mrs. Montgomery hissed as she looked at her two youngest.

"All rise." A loud voice called to the crowd. Within moments the crowd was quiet and stood to await the judge. As everyone stayed standing Judge Jedidiah walked into the large room with all eyes upon him.

"You may be seated." Judge Jedidiah spoke as he took his seat in his rightful place. A small prayer was prayed and the trial got underway. "I am here to serve justice and to put someone in this very room behind bars where they belong." Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other. It was now or never. Who would win over all?

**A/N:** Hello my readers! I hope I did alright with a WCTH fanfic. This is my first ever WCTH story. Let me know what you think and I hope you keep reading. R&R!


End file.
